


Schlaf

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: Practice For German [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Please be gentle, She can't sleep, The big words were found out of my German to English dictionary, The character is nameless, english is my first language, practice writing, very short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: Es tut mir leid.Englisch ist meine erste Sprache.
Series: Practice For German [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049441
Kudos: 1





	1. Schlaf

Es ist nicht hell, aber sie kann nicht schlafen. Die mädchen runzelt die Stirn und öffnet ihre Augen. Sie kann nicht schlafen.

Sie steht auf und sucht das Zimmer, suchen für ein Grund für ihr Schlaflosigkeit. Da ist nichts. „Ugh," sie sagt und runzelt die Stirn, „Denn das ich kann nicht schlafen- aber was ist es?"

Sie war frustriert als sie sich auf denn Boden setzte. „Warum?" das mädchen stöhnte, „Warum kann ich nicht schlafen? Warum muss ich?"

Denken sie, ‚ _Es must etwas sein was ich gegessen habe. Menschen verliern darüber den schlaf, ja? Es muss, dann könnte ich auch sein. Denn ich hätten einen Grund._ '

Sie sich auf den Boden legt und starrte an die Decken, onhne es zu sehen.

Es war kalt an den Boden.


	2. Kalt

Wenn Morgen kam sie hat kein schlaf. Sie sehr frustriert und nude.

Sie geht aus das Zimmer und runzelt die Stirn. Es war kalt aus, selbst in das House. Muss es so kalf sein?

Wie oft hat sie schlafen wie auch immer? Wie oft hat sie nicht schlafen? Diese tag es war nicht oft wenn sie war nicht mude.

Sie muss das Geschirr spülen, due Hause war sehr schmutzig am Samstag. (Es war Samstag.) Das mädchen stöhnte sie musste wahrscheinlich das Zimmer aufräfen und machen das Bett aber sie wolte nicht.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihre Zimmer nochmal, oh es was so so Kalt! Sie war so kalt. Warum? Kein Idee!

„Es macht nichts," sie zitterte, „Es macht nichts,"

Aber das war einen Lüge.

Ein mal im Monat. Sie geht aus ein mal im Monat. (Nun, das stimme nicht, aber sie going nich veil aus.)

Sie hat planen zu sehen einen Freunde aber es war so kalt! Hast ihre freunde Lust zu aushangen? Er sollte. Sie beide hat planen zu aushangen an und zu, veilleicht sogar regalnäßig!

Es klang schön... wenn ut nicht so kalt wäre!


End file.
